Sesshomaru's sister, Surprise for Sesshomaru
by MangaCrazy
Summary: Sesshomaru just recived his new arm and new sword. But when he gets his new sword fitted a mysterious lady attacks! The lady turns out to be someone he knows very well and she asks something big of Sesshomaru. Will he be able to handle it? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts just after Sesshomaru gets his left arm and a new sword.

Inside the hut Inuyasha sits with Kagome who is caring for Rin and Kohaku who are both unconcus from the earlier battle. Outside, Sesshomaru stands over Totosai as his new sword, Bakusaiga is fixed. Miroku and Sango stand from a distance watching them careful not to get too close.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. He smelled something. Something very familiar. Then a split second later someone with incredible speed jumped out of the nearby forest.

Sesshomaru cursed silently to himself for not noticing it earlier and drew tetsega just as the person striked. The person had long white hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail and ...was a girl! She launched herself again at sesshomaru just as fast as he himself could move. Each srike had incredible power yet was carefully controlled.

Sesshomaru smiled. She fought with a regular sword that should have broken by now with the power that was being delivered with each blow. Yeah he definitely knew her. She delivered another two strikes which sesshomaru easily blocked. then on the third blow, he striked back. Sesshomaru's sword hit her's with such force that it knocked the girl off her feet and sent her five feet into the air. But she quickly regained control and did a back hand spring then skitted a cupel more feet from the left over momentom, and jolted back into action.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to #InquireTheOrigin and #sangoscourage. For giving me just the right push in writing this next chapter. ^-^**

From a distance, Sango and Muroku watch in silence. Amazed by the incredible speed. The two where fighting so fast that they where no more than a blur.

"I don't think sesshomaru is taking this fight seriously" Muroku said suddenly without taking his eyes away from the fight.

Sango blinked then looked at Muroku in confusion. What did he mean? Even from this distance she could hear the ring of their swords colliding.

Muroku's face was stern and serious. He was focusing on the battle with a kind of concentration. Songo didnt think this consentration was particularly bad, muroku sometimes did this when there was a battle that didn't involve him.

"How so?" She finally decided to ask

"Well," answered Miroku "look at the way he's fighting." Miroku pointed towards Sesshomaru. "See how he's never the first to strike?

Sango tuned her attention back to the fight. Now that she thought about it, he was right. Sesshomaru was fighting more defensively then he did when he fought with Inuyasha.

"And the blade he chose" continued Muroku "Sesshomaru picked Tensega, a blade that can't cut the living, when he now has Bakusaiga which is extremely deadly to demons..." Muroku paused for a moment to watch "...and i swear he just smiled."

Sango looked closer. But Sesshomaru made it hard when he moved that fast.

When he finally paused after dodging a strike Sango caught a glimpse of his face. and he was defiantly smiling. a shiver crawled up her back. She had never seen Sesshomaru smile before, and honestly she didn't like it. His smile had a certain evilness to it that made her skin crawl.

"Are you Ok?" Muroku asked as he put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango had suddenly felt cold and was thankful for the warmth Muroku's hand gave her. That is... until Muroku started to slide his hand down her back and stopped at her butt.

Sango felt her face get hot. "Muroku" she growled as she slowly faced him. Her face was completely red. "You f*cking pervert!" Sango yelled and slaped him so hard he fell face first into the ground.

muroku sat up and rubbed his throbbing cheek that now had a red handprint on it "ow!" He said right before Sango hit him again

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much Sesshomaru in it but this part was really important so too bad for you :P. JK i love you guys and don't worry the next chapter will have plenty of that ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! May I just say in advance, that I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. It is midnight and i am extremely tired. Now that i have said that, on with the story**

Despite all that has happened, Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't noticed the fight. They were still in the hut taking care of the unconscious children with no idea what was going on outside. Well . . . almost anyway.

"Hey Inuyasha whats that noise outside?" said Kagome finaly. It had been bothering her for a wile now.

"What, thats just Totosai working on Bakusaiga" Answered Inuyasha. He said Bakusaiga a litthe annoyed. After all, it was Sesshomaru's sword and even though he didn't attack Inuyasha every time Sesshomaru saw him anymore, they still hated each other(in the sort of way brothers do)

" Thats a lot of banging for one sword." Kagome replied

"So?"

"So maybe we should check it out."

"Why? Its exactly what i said"

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a look" Kagome got up and walked to the door somewhat annoyed at Inuyasha. Ironically inuyasha folowed Kagome out of the small hut and to his surprise Sesshomaru was fighting a girl. And right away Inuyasha could tell how skilled this girl was. She didn't just use her sword, she used her whole body. The way she moved, flipped, and tuned. It seemed like she was more used to fighting without a sword then with one. Amazing.

Sesshomaru was now slightly struggling. He was bigger and stronger but he was also slower. She had a way of ducking under him to give a surprise attack. Of course he blocked them. It was actualy quite easy, the blows were predictable but were strong. If Sesshomaru were to get hit by one, it could be fatal, even if he used his healing powers.

The girl landed another strong hit that Sesshomaru blocked. But then, unexpectedly, the girl dropped to the ground and sidekicked Sesshomaru's foot. Yes this was somewhat a surprise, but Sesshomaru was quick to react. He did a backflip justas her leg arrived. But as soon as the tip of Sesshomaru's shoe just barley touched the grass, the girl tackled Sesshomaru to the floor. She used all her force in it and took him down easily, especially since he hadn't even had two feet on the ground yet.

**:( i tried making a cliff hanger but i obviously failed. By the way, this is totally unrelated but I'm just wondering, how old do you think I am? Again just wondering ;) It's like a guess my age based off my writing game. Just leave your guess in the comments and I'll tell you next chapter. I don't know why I want to know. Just for fun I guess. (Curses sighlently to myself to stop saying guess)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was super busy and tired. I know it was only a day but I still feel a little guilty because i want to update regularly and well . . . you get the point. Anyway, enjoy!**

There were 100 different ways this could have ended. She could have killed Sesshomaru. She could have slit his throat with her sword. She could have stabbed his heart.

Or Seshomaru could have killed her. The way he was tackled she left a big opening. It would have been easy enough to hit her, especially at the close range. But that wasn't what happened. Actually it was the total opposite.

Sesshomaru fell on his back and she fell on top of him. But instead of killing him (or vis versa) she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she said smiling" I win "

Sesshomaru gently pushed her off and sat up." Honesty Iyame, you could have told me you were coming." A slight smile pulled the side of his mouth " but you did get better."

Iyame laughed then picked herself up and Sesshomaru followed. Then he remembered that their little fight had accumulated an audience and his expression quickly became cold and serious as he glared at them (specifically Inuyasha). A strange tension filled the air. It was heavy and well . . . sorta awkward.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence with a sudden outburst of laughter.

" Damn, who is this chick!" He said wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye." She is freaking insane!"

Both Sesshomaru and Iyame turned to Inuyasha with wide eyes and an expression that said "you just extremely pissed me off, get ready to die" Then Iyame's expression suddenly softened and she walked over to Inuyasha.

" You're Inuyasha, son of Izayoi and Inu no Taisho right?"

Iyame was about an inch taller than Inuyasha. But something was bothering Inuyasha (and it wasn't that she was the first girl he had met that was taller then him but this did add to his annoyance). Was it the fact that she knew who he was? No it was something else. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What about it? And how did you knoww~mm-"

Iyame had started to pinch and squish his cheeks like a little kid.

"Your so cute! And I love your little puppy ears!" Now she was giving him a death squeeze/hug. Inuyasha's face was starting to get red. Half from embarrassment, half from anger.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiga that transformed into a giant blade and swung it at Iyame's head.

"Don't f*ck with me lady!" He yelled.

Iyame had caught the blade between her hands. "Man what's your problem? " then she turned her head back and looked at Sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru, I think we finally found someone with bigger anger issues than you!" She said smiling at her own joke. Seshomaru twitched at the remark but there was't much he could do about it.

Muroku, Sango, and even Kegome giggled. After all, it was true. And off to the side, forgotten Totosai was laughing historically to himself. He was laughing so hard that he was actually crying. "That was a good one Iyame!" He yelled between laughs

**__****I apologies. It was hard to get myself to stop writing this chapter because this part sorta goes on. In the end, i didn't know were to stop and now the end is crappy. Moving on to other matters. The answer to that age game. I got a couple of answers. and I'd like to say that I'm flattered that you guys think that I'm that young but really . . . I'm younger! Im actually in 7th grade! And I know i said that I would tell you my age but i talked to someone(you know who you are ;) and we agreed that that information was a bit to personal and that i'd rather not be stalked on the internet or raped. I know i might be exaggerating and I'd like to think that every one reading this was a good person but that's not reality. So yeah. Sorry for the supper long author's note. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter might not be as good because i wrote it at 2 in the morning and every 5 seconds i fell asleep. * yawn* well enjoy anyway**

Inuyasha was gritting his teeth. This lady was really pissing him off.

"I'm not laughing. Now tell me who the hell you are!" Inuyasha was yelling now even though Iyame was less than 5 feet away.

Iyame blinked blankly. "You mean you still don't know?"

Off to the side, Sesshomaru laughed. " Iyame, you give him too much credit." He said smiling "After all, he is just a half demon" the smile Sesshomaru gave was out of pure amusement. It was cold and full of the leftover hate that he had for Inuyasha. One of those creepy smiles that made Inuyasha feel stupid.

"Oh thats right!" Iyame said it like she had just realized but was giving a similar smile to Sesshomaru's. " your senses aren't as sharp as a full dog demon's should be"

Thats when it hit him. The thing that had been bothering Inuyasha was the fact that he couldn't smell her. He haddnt noticed her when she was comming, or when she was right outside the hut, and even now he couldnt smell her.

"What's going on! Why cant I smell you?" Inuyasha was really angry now and he used all his left over strength to put more force into the blade that was inches above her head and some what hoping that it would cut her forehead.

But it did'nt. The blade didn't even move a centimeter. Iyame was so strong that nothing had changed depite the fact that inuyasha was aplying more than twice the amount of pressure than he was before. Nothing accept for the single drop of blood that fell from Iyame's hands. The pressure was just enough to cut her hands ever so slightly and alow a single drop of blood to escape.

Inuyasha looked back at Iyame. Her face, witch had been a teasing smile a second ago, had been replaced with hard, cold, expressionless one.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Hu?... Oh..bi..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i did't update sooner. I caught a really bad cold and was in bed the whole time. But now I'm better and here is the next chapter as well ^-^!**

As the drop of blood hit the ground a sudden silence filled the air. Everyone seemed to tensed up but no one moved. There was a long pause before someone finally did something. . . and it wasn't Inuyasha.

It was Iyame. She turned the blade to loosen up Inuyasha's grip on Tetsiga then, before inuyasha could register what happened, Iyame flip kicked Tetsiga out of his hands. The sword flew into the air. Iyame landed on one knee then stood up and held out her hand. At that moment tetsiga came falling down and landed in her hand.

Iyame smiled. "Its been a long time tetsiga." She said as she ran her hand along the blade. Then, iyame held the sword up to Inuyasha's neck.

There was so many questions going through Inuyasha's head. What just happened? Why can't i still smell her? But the biggest one at that moment was the fact that she was able to hold Tetsiga.

Iyame seemed to read his mind. "Surprised? The reason i can hold Tetsiga is because i have nothing against humans. In other words, I don't hate them. " she looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru "Unlike someone." Iyame turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "As for my smell. The answer is simple. I do have a sent it just smells very similar to Sesshomaru's."

Inuyasha stared dumbly. What the hell was this lady saying?

Iyame sighed " Are you really that stupid!"

More blank starring

"Oh my f*cking jesus! I'm Sesshomaru's god damb sister! Even without your sense of smell it's completely obvious! We look so similar!"

Inuyasha blinked. Now that he thought about it they did. Their hair color was the same but she only had one red line one each cheek instead of two like Sesshomaru and her eyes were lined with purple not red. As for the moon on forehead. Hers was covered by her hair.

Inuyasha had a look on his face that said he finally realized something very important.

Iyame sighed again. "Idiot" she said annoyed then stuck tetsiga into the ground. The blade shrunk back and inuyasha quickly picked it up and put it in it's sheath.

Sesshomaru shifted. "Why are you here anyway Iyame?"

She turned. " Oh that's right, I've wasted enough time already."

"So what do you need?" Sesshomaru grew up with Iyame and she never did anything without a purpose.

"Actually" Iyame walked over " I didn't come to see you or baka over there, you just happened to all be in the same place. The person i came to see is..." She turned again "Totosai!"(bet you forgot him again) Iyame walked over to the old blacksmith and pulled out a fang "I need a sword"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I had some family thing I went to so i couldn't update. (Sulks in the corner) that was a lame excuse I know, but it's true**

**P.S. I apologize for any misspellings **

Iyame handed the fang to Totosai. He started to examen it as he carefully turned it over in his hand.

"Interesting" he said then looked up at Iyame "When do you want the sword?" He asked

"Two months" Iyame said

Totosai gave a sigh and nodded. Then he looked back up at Iyame

"You do realize. . ." He started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru said giving hints that he was slightly pissed.

Iyame turned to face her brother. "You think I didn't want to?! Of corse I did! But you and your Naraku business! I didn't have time to chase you around japan! I have other responsibilities," she said (also slightly pissed) then sighed heavily "and you know that now."

Sesshomaru stared at his little sister. They were only 25 years apart but Sesshomaru always felt that he had to protect her. And now she . . . "What the hell are you guys talking about! " yelled Inuyasha. Iyame and Sesshomaru turned in surprise.

"So she wants a sword! Big deal!"

The two dog demons looked at Inuyasha like he was an idiot.

"Are you really that stupid!" Iyame exclaimed

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead like Inuyasha's stupidity was giving him a headache. "It's not the sword i'm angry about it's who it's for you dumb ass!"

But all he got from Inuyasha was a blank stare.

Suddenly, the three stopped. Inuyasha's nose twitched. Demon! He thought. There was a rustle in bushes and just as the demon jumped out of the forest(same one Iyame came from), Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and swung at it's head.

But when Tetsiga was a centimeter away from the demon's neck, the blade stopped and Inuyasha was on the ground.

Iyame had grabbed Inuyasha's hand and twisted it into an arm lock, then kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head with the same leg. The blade flew out of his hand and Inuyasha landed on his back hard.

Inuyasha groaned then tried to get up. But Iyame was pinning him down.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" he yelled. Iyame tensed up and gritted her teeth "That's my line! " she growled and dug her nails into his flesh . Inuyasha winced in pain. Then, Iyame suddenly let go. "You know I knew you were an idiot but this is seriously ridiculous. I know he smells a little different because his blood Is only half the same but you should have been able to smell the similarity." Iyame looked over to where the demon was and sighed.

It took a while for Inuyasha to realize that she was talking about the demon but when he did, Inuyasha looked over at it too. Standing there was a boy who looked to be about 15 with long silver hair and a black streak running though it. His hair was tied in a neat high pony tail with a blue string. He had golden eyes and two thin red lines on both cheeks. The boy's eyes were lined with purple and on his forehead was a slim crescent moon.


	8. Chapter 8

The boy looked at Iyame and smiled as he twirled a sword in his hand. A sword that looked familiar to Inuyasha. It sort of looked like...Tetsiga! This kid was playing with Tetsiga! Inuyasha was about to say something but a cloud of dust was suddenly in his face from Iyame who decided to get up and possibly deliberately kicked some dust in his face in the process.

The boy's smile srunk as iyame walked over. "H-hello..."

Iyame towered over the boy who was nearly a foot shorter than her.

*wack* iyame smacked the kid in the head.

"Oww!" He said rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't you oww me! You know very well you weren't suppose to folow me!" Iyame said as she crossed her arms and after a few seconds uncrossed them then placed them on the boy's shoulders "You could have been killed!"

The kid looked down at his feet "Mom, I can handle myself!"

Iyame sighed then kneeled down so the was the same hight as him and looled the boy in the eye "I know you can against petty demons and humans but not against high class demons and certainly not against a demon sword made from your grandpa's fang. You cant even hold that sword!"

Confused, inuyasha glanced back at the boy's hands and was surprise to see thin, peach colored gloves.

The boy slightly blushed "Im sorry I just caught a slight whiff of your blood and went to go see if you needed help...you know, just in case."

Iyame took a deep breath and shot Inuyasha a quick glare then turned her attention back to her son. "I wasn't in any trouble Yu, you just have a very impulsive, dense uncle... Speaking of impulsive, where is that man! He was suppose to be watching you!" Iyame tore her gaze from Her son and looked back at the forest.

Yu, who found himself looking at his shoes again, took a minute to register what his mother had just said quickly looked back at her "Oh, some northern wolf demons came while you were gone and discussed some stuff with dad, they said something about it being the brink of war and dad went with them."

Iyame huffed "Of corse he would! What kind of father ditches his child in the middle of the woods! Now i have to find him and drag his ass back here! I told him to stay away from wars but does he listen!"

Yu smiled "I'll go too."

"Absolutely not! I am not getting you involved in a demon war!" Iyame yelled.

"But then.."

"You'll stay with Sesshomaru in the mean time."

Sesshomaru nearly chocked. "What?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Extremely sorry for not updating last week. But after getting over a terrible case of writers block, i had a break trough and well, here it is. Enjoy!**

"Come on please!" Iyame begged

"No!" Sesshomaru said(with a hint of anger) "Absolutely not!" Iyame had asked for some crazy stuff in his day but appearing out of the blue, saying "Hey! Guess what? I'm married!", then ditching her kid with him was not going to fly.

Iyame put on a puppy dog face (no pun intended) "Aww pretty please. For me?" She pleaded. Iyame may have been 100 years older than when Sesshomaru saw her last but her influence on people was still as strong as ever.

Sesshomaru twitched. No. He had managed not to give in this long and he wasn't going to crack now. "No." He said completely pokerface.

Iyame stopped making a puppy face. She knew Sesshomaru and whenever he said no to one method of persuasion, no mater how long you tried with the same method, the answer would still be no. That meant time to switch tactics.

"Could you at least hear me out? You know, listen to my side of the story?" She looked at sesshomaru, then to the forest and back at Sesshomaru. she did so with a sense of urgency "I really have to hurry this up , could we talk on the way there?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow "On the way to where?" He asked slightly suspicious.

Iyame put on a pained sort of look "I seriously need to go home. Come on let's go."

Sesshomaru eyed his sister"why the sudden urgency? And why your house?" He asked half teasing. Then, his face went totally strait with a slight grin (a chill ran down Sango's spine) "What? To get Yu's stuff? You think I've already given in don't you?"

Iyame cracked a smile then put a finger to her lip. "Maby." She teased.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and suddenly iyame was dragging him along into the forest by his new arm.

"But mom!" Yu exclaimed "I's fine you want some sibling time and all but what am I suppose to do in the mean time?"

Iyame had almost forgotten about her son. "You can umm..." She thought quickly "Talk to your uncle's friends."

Yu shot his mother an 'are you serious!' look

"But they're human!" He yelled

"No! Not all of them!" Iyame shot back "You'r uncle is half and that little fox demon is full!"

Yu, still giving the 'you must be out of your right mind' look stared at his mother "that doesn't make it any better! Like, not even a tiny bit!"

Iyame laughed and looked at her brother next to her "remind you of anyone?" She asked Sesshomaru.

He gaver her a look and then they both disappeared into the dense forest.

Yu rolled his eyes then looked over at his uncle. Inuyasha was squatting on the ground while resting one arm on Tensiga (that he managed to snach back in all the confusion) and cleaning his ear with the other. Yu shook his head. He was related to that?! He kept staring at Inuyasha.

"What're you staring at!" Inuyasha spat.

That was when he lost it.

**to make it up to you guys, i will post the next chapter today too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Finaly in the double digits! Can you believe it has been two months since i first started this fanfic? It has come a long way and i would like to thank all you viewers for all the support. Seriously, thank you.**

"You know i won't crack." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the forest with his sister.

Iyame looked at her brother. "Why? Because the mighty Sesshomaru can't take care of a kid?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You can tell yourself that all you want but I'm not going to give in." He replied.

"Just tell me why." She pleaded. "Why wont you just watch him for a couple days? He could even help you find Naraku! Yu has a good nose!"

"He is your responsibility and you are not dumping him in me."

"He'll be good!"

"Iyame, no."

"Whats the big deal! You already watch those two human kids! What's one more!"

Sesshomaru twitched. Then sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't notice. "So you knew?" He asked

Iyame raised an eyebrow. "It's extremely obvious, their sent is all over you. Especially.." Iyame sniffed "the girl. Who is she?"

Sesshomaru paused "Is that really any of your business?" He asked then walked a little faster.

Iyame cracked an evil smile. "Oh i see. Sesshomaru has a crush! How cute!"

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?! She is ten!"

Iyame laughed "I was joking! But seriously, in ten years she will be old enough for that to actually happen and to us, ten years is nothing."

Sesshomaru felt his face get red. Iyame was probably the only person alive that could do that.

Her smile got bigger "your blushing! So you do LOVE her!"

"Iyame seriously, stop." Sesshomaru growled

"Not until you agree to taking care of Yu."

"No."

"Then ill say it again, you LO-"

"Arrgh! Fine! Just shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled as he through his hands in the air.

A wide grin spread across Iyame's face.

Sesshomaru glared at her."I hate you." He said.

Iyame skipped along then twirled as she smiled. "I love you too. And by the way, good timing, we're here."

They both stepped out (or twirled out) into a large clearing. In the middle was a huge mansion. It was two stories high and to the side was a bamboo garden with a small pond full of koy fish. There were servants too. Some were wolf demons and some were wolfs.

One thing that surprised Sesshomaru was that the wolf demons were quite civilized. They didn't wear shaggy pelts and they weren't as dirty. No, these wolf demons wore actual clothes and they had no pelts.

Iyame smiled. "They're southern wolf demons. very different from the ones around here. They actually have manners."

"They don't wear pelts?" Sesshomaru asked

Iyame let out a small laugh. "Actually, once i asked one of the servants about that and she looked at me in disgust. She said that they found it extremely disgraceful to wear the fur of a loved one who had passed away as clothes."

Sesshomaru did a moment of processing then realized something. "Why couldn't Yu stay here?" he asked

Iyame gave an evil smile. "Too late! You already said yes!"

**yeah... I totally screwed up Sesshomaru's personality. I was trying to show how Iyame brang out his other side but I failed. Oh well...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Srry i didn't update yesterday, i had some last minute christmas preperations to take care of. Which reminds me.. Merry Christmas to thows who celibrate it or happy late Hanukah. **

Sesshomaru and Iyame walked into the mansion. Sesshomaru managed to keep a straight face but couldn't stop a small breath from escaping his lips. The inside of the mansion was even more impressive. There was a large chandelier in the center of the ceiling and colorful tapestries that hung on every wall. The walls were made of thick bamboo which, to Sesshomaru's surprise, was carved with intricate designs.

A moment later, servants were sworming the entrance greeting Iyame and some even said hello to Sesshomaru.

"Hello mistress, how can we help? Can i take your sword for you?" They would ask

"No, I'm fine. I will be leaving soon I'm just here to pick up a few of Yu's things" Iyame replied

"Shall we prepare a bag for young master's things?"

"Yes, but a small one. He will only need a change of clothes."

"Right away" the servants replied as they rushed off to do as they were told.

After the last one had scurried off, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

"What?" She asked

"Hm," he said "its nice to know that your mate has some authority... And money."

Iyame cracked a smile and nudged her brother playfully "you know that's not it."

Sesshomaru let out a small laugh. Yup, she was still the same Iyame as 100 years ago.

Just then, a servant came holding a small package wrapped in red silk.

"Thank you." Iyame said as she took the package from him and just like that, she and Sesshomaru left the mansion.

**i relize this chapter is a little short(by my standards) and i will post the rest of it extreamly soon. Hopefully before Friday.**


End file.
